Time No Longer Exists
by RoleModel2
Summary: I'm addicted to writing Harm and Mac Stories for the Season Finale!


JAG: Time No Longer Exists

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG, I'm not that lucky!

Author's Note: Well, well well…here I am again writing another ending to the season finale, you must wonder if I have a life, well I do, but this week that life is non-existance because my focus is on JAG.

Thank you guys so much for all your reviews and comments, I wish I could right back to them like an email! I'm glad I'm not the only crazy one around here! We are almost there only 49 more hours for me!

Funny Thing happened to me, I was taking the star testing right…and there are two rows of bubbles "**ABCD**" and "**FGHJ**" so it switches off ABCD….FGHJ…well guess what I ending up spellling many times because I couldn't help it… "**JAG**"

ENJOY!

1645 Local

JAG Headquarters

"We need to talk." Harm said once he closed the door of Mac's office. Harm walked over and stoof infront of Mac's desk with his hands folded across his chest.

"I know." Mac admitted quietly. Mac stodd behind her desk and matched Harm's posture. "Captain."

"London is a long distance from San Diego." Harm explained, then smiled and added, "I don't have _THAT_ many frequent flyer mines."

"It was just a matter of time till we got seperated, now that it's here…" Mac murmured holding his gaze, trying to keep her composure strong. "What are we going to do about **_us_**?"

"First Mattie, now this." Harm muttered angerly. Frustrated Harm ran his hand down his face.

"I'll understand if you have to much to deal with Harm." Mac stated trying to sound as strong as she could in the current situation. Harm's head jerked up in surprise then his face turned gentle and he walked to stand infront of her

"I want **_us_** more than I want air." Harm whispered. "But we need to work everything out…"

"Harm, you don't get it do you! We don't have that much time." Mac yelled, then lowered her voice. "2 days left Harm, 2 days."

"I need to clear out my office..." Harm stated staring straight ahead. "Finish packing, what am I going to do about Mattie?"

"Harm.." Said putting her hand on his forearm.

"I should probably get packing. Stop by my apartment tonight?" Harm asked once he reached her office door. "2000?"

Mac nodded, "Yeah, I'll be there." She sighed. "Then we can talk."

Harm nodded and smiled sadly, "Okay."

1955 Local  
Harm's Apartment  
North of the Union Station

Harm was packing his personal items from his closet when he heard a konck on the door. "Come on in Mac." Harm called from his room. After a few moments Harm heard her walk up behind him.

"Someone could steal all your belongings when you leave your door wide open like that." Mac said kneeling down next to him.

Harm smiled, " Good that's less things to pack."

Mac laughed, but sobbered up quickly. "This is really happening isn't it?"

"Reality just seetting in?" Harm asked leaning back against his closet door.

"Something like that." Mac smiled. "How much more packing do you have left?"

Harm shrugged his shoulders then stood up and stretched quickly. "Kitchen, and the bathroom are done…most of the living room is finished." Harm walked over and sat on one of the bar stools facing the island in his kitchen. Mac followed his lead and sat in the one to the right of him.

"Have you talked to Mattie yet?" Mac questioned watching as Harm scanned is kitchen with his eyes.

"Yeah, I explained to her what was happening…" Harm said then saddened. "She ask me about you."

Mac raised her eyebrows in surprise, "What about me?"

Harm looked down at his hands, "She asked if I was bringing you with me." Mac nodded once and let a silent tear fall from her eye, and made no move to wipe away the tear stain it left. Taking a deep breath Mac reached over and squeezed Harm's hand gently. "What did you tell her?"

"That if I could I would." Harm smiled then left out a quick laugh. "She told me that if I loved you I would go with you to San Diego. I had to explain it was a bit moe complicated than she made it sound, but she wouldn't take that as a reasonable answer."

"Maybe because it isn't…for either of us." Mac murmered holding a steady gaze that locked with his. "We've had nine years." Mac smiled sadly.

"Maybe I just needed a deadline." Harm whispered before his lips calimed hers. Mac raised her hands to cup the sides of his face as Harm slid his hand up her back. Slowly they sperated and looked at eachother breathless. Har placed a hand on the side of her face and whispered, "You can't say you didn't geel anything right here." Harm placed his other hand over her heart. Mac gasped at his gentle touch. "Your heart is racing."

"That's normal when you touch me." Mac whispered closing her eyes briefly. Harm nodded and took her hand and placed it over his heart.

"You've always been right here." Harm murmured softly. "We need to make this work."

"It's not that easy." Mac pointed out softly.

"Nothing ever is between us." Harm smiled and Mac smiled back with a laugh.

"I suppose your right." Mac sighed and harm leaned down and kissed her again but this time short and softly.

"I love you." Harm whispered when they broke apart. "We'll make this work."

"What are we going to do about our new assigned stations? We are half a world apart."

Harm shrugged, "I was planning on retiring in a few years, I'll just resign a little earlier."

"Harm…" Mac started but was cut off by Harm's lips on hers. Mac smiled brightly when they pulled apart.

"I love being able to do that." Harm whispered then kissed her quickly on the lips before standing up.

"But you just got a promotion, you can't—" Mac started but Harm silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"Don't care, the only thing that matter's is that I'm with you." Harm whispered gently. Mac stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I never knew love could be so complicated." Mac whispered into the nape of Harm's neck. Harm wrapped his arms around her tightly. "But it's worth it."

THE END.

#$ Role Model 2 $#

**ahhhhh. I'm addicted to writing JAG Fan-fiction. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! _I LOVE YOU GUYS!_ Remember Harm and Mac Forever.**


End file.
